Any Kind of Guy
by XReaderBuddyz
Summary: BTRxReader. Choose any kind of guy you want! You're new to The Palm Woods and when you happen upon your neighbors Big Time Rush, you can choose any guy you want.
1. Intro: Any Kind of Guy

As you stepped into your new apartment, dragging your suitcase behind you, you pulled out your cell phone to call your mom. You had just moved to The Palm Woods, apartment 3J, from San Ramon, California. Not very far but still a different place. After auditioning you had been chosen as a new soloist for Rocque Records.

"Hello?" you heard you mom say from the other end of the line.

"Hey mom, it's me, (f/n)," you said, "I just got to our apartment and it looks like there's an awesome pool outside of the lobby. I'm gonna change and go for a swim. By the way, the building manager, his name's Mr. Bitters and OH MY GOD you will HATE him. Like, tackle him over the desk hate him."

"Well, sounds like I'll have fun when I get there," your mom responded with a sarcastic laugh. "Well, have fun at the pool. Be back by 4, I found this restaurant that I want to try out for dinner tonight."

"Okay. Love you," you said.

"Love you too."

You hung up the phone and pulled your suitcase to your new bedroom. You changed into your (f/c) swimsuit and tied a matching wrap around your waist. You put on your sunglasses and sun hat, grabbed a towel and your keys, and headed out the door. Only to nearly be trampled by 4 boys running past your door.

You shrieked and jumped back so you wouldn't be trampled. The boys skid to a stop and turned around to see you. They were all wearing their swimsuits too so you assumed they were going down to the pool as well.

They all stared at you for a moment and you stared back. Finally you ended the silence with a "Hi." And they all responded with a synchronized "Hello."

"Umm," you said awkwardly, "I was just heading down to the pool. Is that where you're going?"

"Umm, yeah, we were," the blonde boy said with equal awkwardness.

"Well I guess we might as well go down together," you said quietly. You and the four boys shuffled awkwardly to the elevator. Once you were in you decided to at least attempt some small talk with the still awe-struck boys.

"So, I see our apartments are right next to each other," you said, trailing of a bit.

"Yeah." A Hispanic looking boy said.

"So, If you don't mind me asking," a fairly attractive brunette started, "Why did you move out here?

"Oh," you looked a bit startled, no one had really asked you why you were here before, "I got a solo record deal with Rocque Records so my mom and I moved out here to be closer."

"Seriously? Wow, this is kind of creepy," a smaller boy said, more to himself than you.

"What makes it creepy?" You asked.

"Well," the blonde boy began, "We also have a record deal with Gustavo, we're Big Time Rush."

"Oh! He was telling me a bit about you, well, more like yelling at his assistant about how you guys were supposed to be there." You responded as the elevator reached the lobby. "By the way, I never got your names."

"I'm Kendall Knight, "The blonde boy responded.

"James Diamond," the more than slightly attractive boy said cockily.

"I'm Logan Mitchell," the smaller boy said with a smile.

"Carlos Garcia!" The Hispanic boy responded happily.

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm (f/n) (l/n)!" You replied happily. "Now, let's go hit the pool I've heard so much about!"

* * *

Hey, Guys! This is Janalynn! I'm bringing in a new type of story, almost like choosing Any Kind Of Guy You Want Girls. ;) You can choose the guy you want to end up with once I get the rest of the chaoters up, one for each guy. Hopefully at least 2 of them will be up tonight, but I'm hoping to get all of them up over the weekend!

One more announcement! I'm getting really tired of my writer name Janalynn Peregrine, and considering I don't even know if I seplt that right ( I didn't), my summer present to all of you will be a fanfiction and the release of my real name! The fanfiction will be for the first person to PM us what both our initials are. If you get on person's initials right, you get a one-shot of your choice, if you get both, you get a 1-3 chapter story of your choice!

There's your challenge! I'm looking forward to your responses!


	2. Carlos: I Know You Know

** Helllooooooo, Rushers! Janalynn here! This story is for all you Carlos fans! Corn dogs, video games, and water fights in store! Enjoy!**

* * *

"If you splash me, I **will** kill you." You threatened Carlos when he started to cannonball right next to you.

"What? Don't you like getting wet?" Carlos teased.

"Sure, but not when I get splashed by someone, I like to swim, not be blinded by waves of water," you said sternly.

"Well," Carlos said while backing up from the side of the pool, "That's too bad!" And then he ran full speed towards the pool and canon balled in next to you and the rest of BTR.

"Aack!" you screamed as the water splashed you right in the face. "CARLOS!" You splashed a huge wave of water at his face right as he popped up from the surface.

"Ah!" The water hit him square in the face and he ducked underwater again.

As you searched in the pool you didn't notice Carlos sneaking up behind you with a squirt gun.

"Take this!" Carlos yelled as he got you in the back of the head. You squealed and hid behind James.

"That's it!" You yelled, trying to fake an authoritative voice, "I demand a duel! A duel of which I choose!"

"Pick your poison!" Carlos said in a fake knight voice.

"I choose a battle of strategy, of wits, a battle of MarioKart Wii! And the winner shall be deemed, Champion of Humanity!" You yell.

The other members of BTR gasped. James pulled you in front of him.

"Do you know what you've just done?! No one has ever beaten Carlos at MarioKart, EVER!" You've doomed yourself!"

You just shrugged. "Well, no one's ever beaten me either. So I think I have a pretty good shot," you smiled a sly smile as you turned to Carlos.

"What time shall we duel?" Carlos asked.

"Well," you said, returning to your normal voice temporarily, "I have to go to dinner with my mom at 4 and I'll probably be back around 6. But then I want to take a shower, and unpack a little bit…" You trailed off.

"8:30 it is!" Carlos yelled.

"You are ON!"

"Wait! Can I make corn dogs?" Carlos asked innocently.

"I don't really like corn dogs all that much…" you replied.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL PUSH YOU OFF THE RAINBOW BRIDGE!"

"AND I WILL FALL ONTO THE TRACK BELOW ME!"

When the time arrived for you and Carlos's duel, you knocked on the door to apartment 2J with your mother in tow. She didn't care much about the duel but she did want to meet your neighbor's mom. Kendall opened the door for you two and let you in.

"Hello Ms. (l/n). My mom's in the kitchen getting some snacks for us if you want to meet her."

"Your mom thanked him and wandered off to the kitchen to gossip with Ms. Knight.

"So," Kendall said, "Are you ready for your duel with Carlos?"

"Absolutely!" You smirked.

Kendall led you over to the couch in front of the TV where Carlos was waiting with a plate of corn dogs in front of him.

"Shall we begin?" You asked.

"We shall," Carlos responded.

You two began the game with the boys and Kendall's little sister, Katie, watching. They all seemed divided on who to cheer for and resorted to just yelling things whenever something happened.

After 6 tied games and hour and a half, your mom had gone home after giving you permission to stay overnight. The other guys and Katie had gone to bed about 15 minutes ago. It was just you and Carlos battling it out now.

"Okay, so far, all of these have been ties. So I guess we'll just do one race to settle who wins." Carlos said with a yawn.

"Okay, how about Rainbow Bridge?" you suggested, yawning as well.

"Alright. I did promise to push you off," Carlos agreed.

"And I did say I'll just land on the track below me." You replied.

You two started the race and immediately Carlos tried to push you off but you swerved out of the way and instead made him fall off. On the last lap he finally managed to push you off the bridge half way through.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" You screamed as you fell down off the track. Then you landed with a thud on the track below you. Right by the finish line. You paused only for a second and kept driving until you passed the finish line. The race ended and you and Carlos just stared at the screen.

"I didn't think I would actually land on the track," you whispered.

"How did you do that?" Carlos whispered at the same time.

"I've only ever seen a friend of mine do that before, I didn't think I actually would, nor was I trying." You turned to Carlos. "So, I guess this means I won. And I've also been told that this is the first time anyone has ever beaten you at this before."

Carlos stared at you for a moment, and then randomly said, "Do you like hockey?"

"What?" you stared at him, "Um, I can't ice skate to save my life, but I really like watching hockey. It's pretty entertaining, especially when -"

And then you were stopped mid-sentence by Carlos kissing you. It was just a quick kiss but it was enough to shock you silent.

"You may not like corn dogs, and you may have been the first person to ever beat me at MarioKart, but if you didn't like hockey, then we'd have a problem here." He gave you a goofy grin and you kissed him again.

"So, doesn't this mean that I'm the Champion of Humanity?" You asked slyly after you pulled apart.

"I don't know, we might have to have another duel tomorrow," he yawned.

"Fine by me, but let's change the prize to something else," you said as leaned on his shoulder and began to fall asleep.

"To what?"

"How about another kiss?"

* * *

**Woo! It's 10:30 and I need to go to bed because I have school tomorrow! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really like it! It's probably one of my favorite pieces so far. I only managed to get one story up today but I promise the other three will be up by the end of the weekend. **

**The rainbow bridge thing was based off a party I went to where I pushed another player off the rainbow while I was in first place and he landed on the track below us and became the new first place. It's just one of those impossible things.**

**Anyways, goodnight everybody!**

**I just realized I haven't been typing in bold or italics or whatever I normally type here. Whatever. You know who I am.** **I'm just gonna bold regardless.**


	3. Logan: Count On You

You five ended up in a major water fight as soon as you hit the pool and after 3 hours of near drowning, you decided you needed to go back to your apartment and get ready for dinner.

"Sorry, Guys," you said as you gathered your things and headed towards the elevator. "We can hang out tomorrow if you want. You know where to find me!"

As you went inside the lobby you could've sworn you heard shouting coming from the pool area that sounded a lot like "She's mine!" and "She will be mine!"

* * *

When you and your mom got back from dinner you were reminded of something you never wanted to hear again.

"You should probably go to bed soon, you have school tomorrow."

This was followed by many assortments of protests and arguments until you finally relented to your fate of Palm Woods School. You could only hope it wasn't as bad as normal school.

* * *

After a fairly good amount of sleep and a good breakfast prepared by your mom, you headed down to the Palm Woods School, only to be met by the boys of Big Time Rush.

"Hey, Guys!" You greeted them, "I should've figured you'd be going here too."

"Yep, most people at the Palm Woods go here, but Logan's the only one who actually enjoys it," James scowled at Logan.

"Hey, I can't help it! I love learning! And you have to admit that our teacher's really cool," Logan replied coolly.

"Ugh," you said, exasperated by the thought of school, "How can anyone be that excited about school? Sure, I love to learn new things, but only things I'm actually going to use in life, not pointless subjects like math."

Logan gasped. "What?! Math's not useless! There are so many uses for math! Building, science, accounting, or just simply to do math!"

"Ew. Never. I would never do math for fun. I have never like math; the sad fact is I was always ahead of everybody so I skipped a few levels of math. And trust me, parabolas and solar cookers, are not useful in the slightest."

Oh my gosh! You made a solar cooker? That's so cool!" Logan coughed and calmed down a bit, "I mean, why do you hate math if you're so good at it?"

"I may have skipped ahead but whenever I get confused in math I get mad and it just stresses me out." You shrugged.

"Well, now if you have any problems you can ask me!"

"As long as you aren't one of those people who think they know how to explain it but can't use simple terms."

"Don't worry about that," Kendall jumped in, "He's been our math tutor since we became friends."

Just then, the teacher arrived to let you all into he classroom.

"Hey, (f/n)! You should sit by me!" Logan said as he pulled you over to his desk.

"Sure."

"Okay, Class! Today we'll be doing some math to prepare for the state math test you have to take next week. Today we're going over some geometry."  
"Just my luck, to join class on the first day of math review," you mumbled to yourself.

After an agonizing day at school filled with the worst year of math you ever had, you decided to hang out near the Palm Woods wishing well. You leaned against the well, closed your eyes and sighed. You weren't looking forward to the math homework you had.

"Hey, (f/n). What are you up to?" Logan said, walking over to you.

"Logan!" You said, grinning slyly, "How would you like to help me with my math homework that I don't understand whatsoever?"

"Um, sure," he said, a little surprised, "How about we meet back here at 5 and I'll help you."

"Okay, see you then!" You skipped away to your apartment to take a nap to let your brain cool down before you burnt it too a crisp.

* * *

At around 5 you went back down to the wishing well to study with Logan. As you were walking you realized you probably should've eaten something before you left because you hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Well, would you look at that," you said as you came around the corner to see Logan sitting on a picnic blanket with a fancy dinner for two spread out in front of him. He looked over to you as you came closer. "Is all this for lil' ol' me?" you said pretending to swoon.

"I figured you'd be kind of hungry, plus I was hungry too." He replied sheepishly.

"Thanks, you're right." The two of you began eating your dinner and once you finished you reached for the chocolate mousse he had set out for dessert, only to have it pulled away from your grasp by Logan.

"I don't think so," he said smirking at your pout, "You're going to need some form of motivation to get your homework done. Dessert will be your reward."

"Fine," you pouted, "Let's just get this over with then."

"Okay. So let's start with Properties of Special Right Triangles."

"Ugh!" You groaned and fell back onto the picnic blanket. "No more triangles!"

"Oh come on! We're just getting to the fun part!"

"Fun?" You laughed sarcastically, "You're worse than Anthony!"

"Who's Anthony?" Logan said, confused, "Your boyfriend or something?"

"Ha! No, I've never had a boyfriend before. Anthony's just a really smart guy from my old school. He loved math."

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah. I always kind of wanted someone but I never really had the chance before."

"Oh, well, what kind of guys are you into?"

"Oh, I don't know. Nice, funny, cute guys. They need to be sweet too. Oh, and definitely smart," You said nodding to yourself. "That's funny," you said to yourself, "It kinda sounds like I just described,"

"It sounds like you just described," Logan said at the same time.

"You."

"Me."

You both stared at each other for a second and slowly began to lean forward. Your lips met in a short, chaste kiss, but to you it meant the world. You parted and stared into each other's eyes.

"So, what does this mean?" You asked.

"I guess this means we're dating, well, if you want to," Logan responded slowly.

"I'd love to, I just…well…I've never dated anyone before so I'm not really sure what-"

"You can count on me," Logan smiled sweetly. You kissed him again.

"By the way," you said, pulling apart and leaning your head on his shoulder, "Do I get my dessert now?" You batted your eyelashes up at him.

"Sure," he said smiling down at you, "When you finish your homework."

"GAH!" you groaned and fell back again. Logan just lied down next to you and the two of you both just watched the sunset

* * *

**WOOHOO! Another one down, 2 more to go! I'm on a roll! I really like these stories so far, they make me happy! Hope you enjoyed! Next one will be up either today or tomorrow!**


End file.
